Singing to See
by AnonymousPen90
Summary: She was considered the lucky one, the one in a million. She was considered a medical phenominon. She was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to follow in his Dad's footsteps. He was considered heartless. He was supposed to not care. Nobody cared to look past the surface. Nobody could hear them crying for change. Nobody saw the signs of change coming.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Stefan tried to stop staring but it was quite near impossible. She was just so beautiful. She left the poor boy breathless even with her hair pulled back and her eyebrows scrunched together. He had found her like this an hour ago. He had come her house so they could go to the most recent graduation party together. Of course Elena wasn't ready. She was currently bent over her notebook writing. He would have just assumed she forgot. Except for the blue lace dress that lay across the foot of her bed. Stefan knew that she had only ever wore that dress once before. It was at her aunt's wedding. Somehow Jenna had convinced her to sing Everything by Micheal Buble.

_"You have a beautiful voice Elena" The old lady had approached Stefan and Elena at their table during the reception. Stefan wasn't even sure who the lady was but he nodded enthusiastically along to her statement. Stefan watched as Elena whispered a thank you while blushing and staring down at her current empty plate. The old lady then walked away, seemingly content with the comment she had made. The lady was only to be followed by the guy that would encourage Stefan and his knowledge that Elena was destined. Destined for greatness. The man approached them, shook both their hands, and introduced himself as a Mr. Michaelson. His piercing eyes then turned their focus on the brown haired beauty with the blue lace dress. The man told her that he had been impressed with her singing and he worked with some hotshot music company. Stefan didn't actually hear because there were too many thoughts in his head. He would never learn it either because Mr. Michaelson's card that was handed to Elena was swiftly placed in her clutch. Still the man told her if she was ever interested in a career to call him. With that he was gone. "Your not going to call him are you?" "I'm sure he gives his card to everyone." _

Stefan couldn't help but believe that his best friend was just hiding. Just like she was currently hiding as she sat writing songs in her bed.  
"Can we go now?" Stefan asked impatiently  
"two minutes."  
She mumbled as she scratched across her paper and quickly wrote again.  
"You know I'm not going to wait forever"  
He prayed silently that his voice wouldn't give him away. The slight change in his voice saying that he was lying. Stefan was sure he would never stop waiting for that girl.  
"I did promise I would go, didn't I?"  
Before he could say anything she had grabbed the dress and the door was closing to her bathroom. Five minutes later she emerged and ran downstairs. It took a moment for Stefan to get his feet to follow. Finally he came down the stairs to a grinning Elena. Who so sweetly asked what took him so long and finished it off with a giggle. The couple was just about to make their exit when Mr. Gilbert approached.  
"Where are you two headed tonight?"  
"Just a small graduation party."  
"I still can't believe my girl is a graduate of high school."  
"Dad, were already running late."  
"You get that from me. I always did like being fashionably late." Her mother responded as she entered the room cleaning her hands on a dishtowel.  
"She means she always knew how to make an entrance." Elena's father retorted as he pulled his wife into his side.  
"Now you two have fun. Son you take care of my daughter now."  
"Bye dad, bye mom."  
Elena responded as she ran out the door and was followed swiftly by Stefan. However, not before he had given her father a nod of consent. That he indeed would keep his daughter safe. This of course was unnecessary, both parents had long ago picked up on the love that boy held for Elena. The car ride wasn't meant to be long. The party was just across town. So the silence between the friends was accepted. It was because of their great bond that made moments like that, peaceful. They hadn't even made it through the intersection and Elena's eyes began to flutter shut. Stefan couldn't help but steal a glance over at the beauty. For a moment their eyes locked. The exact moment a man was passing through town. His wife had just asked him to bring home eggs. He was texting her back when he reached the intersection. The red light that hung above him going unnoticed. Stefan noticed the car wasn't stopping seconds before they would have collided. As adrenaline kicked in he swerved to the right. Instinctively he threw his arm out in attempts to keep Elena from flying forward. The rest all happened so fast.

The car crinkled like a piece of paper.

Finally a scream rang through the car,

seconds before two lives went dark.


	2. Actually its Awful

Where have the times gone, baby its all wrong,

Where are the plans we made for two

If happy ever afters did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

And all those fairy tales are full of it

One more love song I'll be sick

There were moments when Elena thought she was finally getting past that accident from three years ago. Then she would sit down and lyrics like this would just come out. She didn't want to be angry, she just wanted to forget it ever happened. No she wanted to take it all back. She wanted to go back to that night and convince him to stay inside. She would have even put down her notebook and done anything else that didn't involve getting on the road.

"Elena"

Quickly Elena closed her laptop and threw a pillow over top of it. She didn't want to show the start of a new song, not that song. It meant that she would have to share that story with one too many people. It would mean that nosy people would ask her for its meaning.

"Elena"

"In my bed" she called out. She knew that the voice belonged to her assistant, Bonnie. The girls had long ago become friends. Bonnie reminded Elena what it was like to be normal. Normal, a word that Elena rarely had the chance to use. The constant cameras were not normal. Living out of a tour bus was not normal. Having lost her best friend and becoming blind at the age of eighteen would never be considered normal. Elena missed being normal.

The sound of the curtain rings sliding against the metal pole, which hung across the top of her doorframe, told Elena that Bonnie had reached her. Elena swiveled and let her feet hit the floor. Instantly the cold of the wooden floor went straight to her spine.

"Caroline is waiting for you in your dressing room. They kept it the same one from last tour. I can lead you there if you forget. They also asked if you wanted any food or drink? I swear your way to big to have such a small rider. I think they are afraid that they are missing something, it freaks them out."

"Klaus doesn't like my small rider either. Says that it takes away from my image."

"I don't know why he has your p.a. push that so hard. I think we all agree that you are more the all american girl then diva."

"Diva allows me to avoid people if I feel uncomfortable."

Elena reached down to her left. The place where she threw off her shoes whenever she got into her bed. Slowly she placed each shoe on a foot.

"You think they will let me keep my toms on this time?"

"Never, now hurry up. Diva or no diva, Caroline is going to kill you if you're late for make up."

"I'm ready, where is Jax?

"He isn't here? Last time we talked he said that he was going to meet us at your tour bus, fifteen minutes ago. O well, we can't wait. I'm sure we will find him flirting with one of your dancers in no time"

In a sign that Elena was ready to go she reached and looped her hand through Bonnie's arm. They both then began to walk. Elena kept her hand that was not connected to Bonnie slightly out to the side. She trusted Bonnie but she still liked to have some sense of where she was. Having to be so dependent on people was not something that Elena would ever enjoy. After a short walk down a hall with smooth painted walls she began to hear familiar voices and then a door being opened.

"Hey Tyler, Caroline, Klaus and Mason."

Bonnie greeted them each individually and Elena was sure that she did it so Elena would know the individuals in the room.

"Finally, we are running out of time, girl."

The ever bubbly Caroline's voice made its way closer to Elena until Elena felt Caroline's hands grasp along her forearm pulling Elena to a stool.

"It's ok, Elena could go out right now and look stunning."

The heat rose to Elena's cheeks from Mason's blatant compliment. He was the new drummer of her band for her current tour. Tyler, her guitarist, had recommended him, giving him rave reviews. Mason could play the drums but it became pretty clear to everyone that he was interested in Elena. Elena told him that she was too busy for a relationship. In all reality he made her rather uncomfortable.

"The lights we have will wash her out. Elena did you get a chance to write any more songs?"

The distinct British accent was clearly Klaus. He was the son of the man who had approached Elena at Jenna's wedding. Klaus was also dating the very bubbly make up artist, Caroline. It was not uncommon for Klaus to first think of her career and then her feelings.

"Klaus, you could learn to be nicer when you say stuff like that."

The way that Caroline reprimanded made you wonder if it was actually a reprimand.

"She knows how I feel of her, love. Now I have work I must attend to."

Silence ensued as Caroline continued to work with the different size brushes. It was a comfortable silence and Elena wondered who all remained and what her face looked like after Caroline's work. Caroline had once promised her that she never put on more make up then needed. She had told her that she was a natural beauty and they wouldn't want to hide that. Still it made Elena wonder.

"Caroline are you going to come to the performance tonight?"

Elena was blind, literally blind, and she could hear the hope in Tyler's voice. The two had been quite near inseparable last year at this time. Then something happened and after that Klaus happened. Klaus may be a lot of things but nobody could say he didn't throw a tough bargain. According to Bonnie, Klaus had sent Caroline a dozen roses every day for a month until she agreed to a date. In that time he had somehow changed for Caroline from an "arrogant man" to a "sweet guy once you get to know him". Still everybody knew that Tyler was trying to win Caroline back, except maybe Caroline.

"For a little. I'll have to leave early to get ready for my date. Ok, Elena you are done."

"Elena you look stunning."

Mason stated as his hand fell on Elena's shoulder, which she subconsciously let roll off. Bonnie's hand then grasped around Elena's arm pulling her up and out the door. Elena knew they were getting close to the stage because the loud screaming was getting louder, more pronounced. Bonnie exchanged her own hand then with Anna, one of the dancers, who led Elena the rest of the way to her microphone.

The moment her hands wrapped around her microphone the music for her stating song filled the air. It was time for the show to start. The beginning instrumental wasn't over yet and all of the sudden a heavy feeling of dread came. It was the same feeling she felt that day, so long ago.

_Elena opened her eyes weakly; she thought she opened her eyes. The room still remained dark._

_"Hello, is anybody there?"_

_"Elena, sweetie your ok."_

_Elena recognized her mothers voice and could sense the worry and relief. The familiar hand wrapped around Elena's hand._

_"Mom why is it so dark in here?"_

_The silence that followed gave Elena just enough time to remember the night. She remembered the way Stefan had sat with her in her room. The loud obnoxious singing Stefan conjured up in attempt to make her laugh. The bright lights and finally that face, the haunting look that Stefan had before the cars collided. She was sure that look would haunt her forever._

_"Mom where is Stefan?"_

_Elena would have assumed her mother was no longer there, because of the continued silence, but Elena's one hand was still encased in her mom's. _

_The next couple hours seemed to go by for Elena in a blur. The doctors kept telling her they were going to do more tests. Her parents kept telling her that everything was going to be ok. Nobody would tell her what happened to her best friend and that was the only thing that she could think of because of that sick feeling she had in the pit of her stomach._

Everybody stands, as she goes by

Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes

Watch her when she's lighting up the night

Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl

And it's a lonely world

Elena belted out the words and tried to get lost in the song but that scared feeling didn't leave. Elena realized that she was subconsciously rubbing that small scar, found in the center of her hand.

The song ended and the crowd erupted in applaud. A number of loud questioning whispers then also followed and Elena realized she was right, something was wrong. Moments passed until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her with them off the stage.

"Something's happened Elena."

Tyler whispered in her ear when they reached the back stage and then he released her. Leaving Elena to try and figure out what was going on around her.

"Klaus, we can't let her stand out there like an open target."

It was Caroline that spoke and Elena reached for where the voice had come from.

"Caroline, what is going on?"

"O, Elena"

Elena almost fell back from Caroline's sudden embrace.

"Elena they found Jax."

"Well isn't that a good thing"

"Elena he was shot, Jax didn't make it."

For a moment Elena's dark world seemed a little darker.

**The songs are actually from Payphone by Maroon 5 and Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys.**


	3. Better come Broken

Damon sat at the bar as he forced his hard eyes away from the tv screen.

_"The winner is…"_

It had been two years and the small town still couldn't get over that moment. The moment a girl had actually gotten out of this town and made something of her life. Jealousy laced its way around his heart but he attempted to drink it down with another swig of his alcohol. He had attempted long before her to leave this town and never look back.

"Just the man I was looking for."

Damon turned to see his friend Alaric leaning against the bar beside him. Alaric was one of the few residents who hadn't grown up in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Damon didn't hold it against the man, anymore. Apparently his friend fell in love and Damon was more then convinced that the emotion ruined brain cells. Damon still wasn't in the mood for people, especially people who could figure out why he was currently so moody.

"Would you be interested in a witty comment, or perhaps you finally realized you need help in the lady department."

Alaric rolled his eyes in response and took the vacant seat he had been hovering over.

"I have a lady. I'm guessing that you heard."

"Only because you have been talking about her for the past five years."

"You and I both know I wasn't talking about Jenna."

"Finally, I was wondering when she would realize she could do better."

"The rumors are true, Elena is coming back to town."

Damon stopped for a moment. Elena had been rumored to come back into town once or twice. She came for the holidays or once for her parent's anniversary. She never stayed for long and rarely made public appearances. Usually they tried to keep the fact she was home as just a rumor. He only ever knew the rumors were true because of the flowers.

"She asked me to invite you to dinner tonight."

Damon scoffed at his friend and the crazy invitation that was just handed to him. He hadn't talked to the girl in three years.

_It was his brother's funeral and Elena had sat with his family. They had held off the funeral a week so that she could attend. Damon's mom had been sure to keep the family informed on all the progress she was making. He knew that she had just left the hospital a day ago. He knew that the Doctors were still saying that she might possibly regain her vision._

_The thing that nobody had shared with Damon's mother and hence nobody shared with Damon was the fact that she was sad. The shoulders hunched over and the lack of hand gestures told him of her depressive state. He wondered if that was her real reason for wearing those large black sunglasses that covered half her face. Stefan use to always say you could read her soul through her eyes. She was quiet but she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions. At least that's what Stefan had always said._

_Damon didn't need his brother to tell him that she was sad now._

_Not the kind of sad she was when her dog had died. The time Damon had found her sitting at their dark mahogany table when he had come from his current girlfriends house. She looked over at him and her facial expression had been full of disappointment. He had been compelled to sit and talk with her. He had even tried a few witty comments to make her feel better while she waited for his brother._

_ The day of the funeral was different from that time though. He didn't know what to say to the broken girl. It wasn't as though he was just filling space till his brother returned. He didn't know how he could heal a broken girl when he himself was broken. _

_Damon found himself sitting though and wanting to heal her. He was convinced it was part of his hero complex but he didn't want her to be sad. He however had no idea what to say so he sat there, silent. Watching her sit in the pew rubbing that scar in the center of her palm. The end of the funeral came and they watched his brother lay to rest in the ground. Then he spoke his last words he would speak to her for three years. They had said goodbye. _

_For the next year he would watch her around town and he knew they were both miserable. Until she went onto that pompous reality singing competition and he realized she had moved on. That was when his anger for Elena Gilbert had started to form. She got bigger then the small town and bigger then socializing with the likes of him._

"Damon, listen if you can't do it for Elena then at least do it for Stefan."

Damon knew that Alaric wasn't done talking but he stood up anyway. Then before another word was spoken he growled lowly.

"There is no need to bring my brother into this."

After placing money on the bar to cover his tab and a tip he exited the bar. Opening the door with such force that he was sure he made a scene. Finally, reaching his car so that he could finally drive away. Until he realized that his hand wasn't moving to the ignition. His knuckles just stayed locked on his steering wheel as they became white from the grip. The thoughts racing through his head were doing anything but giving him peace.

Then he saw Andie Starr walking into the news station across the street and he began to form a plan. He would agree to Elena's dinner request. He would even smile while there. He was sure by the end of the night the girl would regret inviting him though. As he exited his car and walked to the broadcasting studio he convinced himself that this was his reason for deciding to accept the dinner plans.

He was going to destroy Elena Gilbert.

Four hours later and Damon was making his way up the pathway of Elena's childhood home. Andie Starr had an arm securely wrapped around his waist and was obviously smitten. It hadn't taken Damon long to convince Andie to come with him. It had become quite obvious that she had been fond of him since that day she had interviewed him. Apparently, it was news worthy that he would be taking over his father's company. A job that he secretly hated, it almost seemed fitting to Damon though. Stay stuck in a town he hates while doing a job he hates. At least there were perks like Andie to keep him distracted. He casually knocked on the door as he held his expression of indifference.

It took very little time and the door swung open. Damon thanked God that Elena was blind. There she stood in a black lace dress that stopped just above her knee and it made Damon gawk for just a moment.  
"Damon?"

The excitement laced in the question almost had Damon dropping the whole plan. Andie however made the decision for him when she responded for the both of them.

"O my goodness, its true your home. I thought it was just another rumor. I'm Andie Starr, Damon's date for the evening, it is such an honor to meet you."

Andie stuck her hand out and Damon rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't see your hand Andie. She's blind."

Damon wasn't really sure which girl he meant to insult through the comment, both maybe. It didn't seem to however have its desired response. While his date blushed, Elena extended her hand towards Andie.

"O I'm sorry, it's really nice to meet you Andie. You work for the local news."

Damon stood there and tried to read the reaction. Tried to see her real thoughts she had towards Andie standing outside her door. The reaction was unreadable to Damon.

Growing up as his brothers best friend he had interacted with her on a pretty regular basis but now it seemed as though he was meeting a stranger. Before he could think too much more on the matter Elena motioned them into the house. Both he and Andie followed her towards the dinning area where he could hear voices and laughter. The three then entered and their presence was made known. All members in the room went silent. At the table sat Elena's parents, brother, Alaric, Jenna, Klaus, and there were two empty seats. Damon couldn't help but notice the seats were right beside each other.

"Mom, Damon brought a date."

Elena broke the silence and seemed to set everything back into motion. Her mother quickly stood and headed towards the kitchen while mumbling something about grabbing another plate setting. Her brother stood and left the room stating he would grab another chair. Everyone else began to rearrange everything and make place for another person. They moved every plate and chair except for one. It was obviously where Elena sat. She had sat at that same location as a child. Obviously now there was a reason they never moved her place.

Finally after everything calmed down Damon, Andie, and Elena made their way to sit down. Andie had obviously not realized what he had about the seating arrangement. She went straight for the chair that was so obviously Elena's. Elena not realizing also went for the same chair and before Damon could stop them they ran into one another.

"O I'm sorry, Jer can you?"

Jeremy then stood at his sister's response and helped her to the empty chair on the other side of the table. Elena was the only one at the table who didn't show alarm, concern, or irritation. Damon was caught off guard. He was expecting diva Elena, not this. Maybe he was also wrong about who was going to destroy who. Or maybe he's actually known all along.

A/N- All of this will connect soon I promise :)


	4. Carry My Cross

The questions had started out fairly innocent. They had slowly progressed into the kind of questions that made Elena uncomfortable. Andie Starr was beginning to tred on rather thin ice and everybody knew it. Elena's mom and dad had tried to change the subject at least ten times. Alaric and Jenna's whispering to one another had become more frequent and louder. Everyone else was silent and surely tense.

The night had taken a turn for the worse. It was supposed to be a single attempt; she just had one question for Damon. She just needed him this one time, but she wouldn't ask it in front of Andie Starr. The matter was private and the cross was hers to carry.

"If you could go back and change anything would you?"

It was that kind of question that eventually led to a part of Elena's life she was unwilling to share with the public. People knew about the accident and they knew that there had been a death but Elena never spoke about it. The question if posed was artistically avoided.

"Elena is soon going to regret not getting any desert. Mrs. Gilbert I swore I smelled your famous apple pie when we first came in."

It was the first time that Damon had said something the entire meal.

"You smelled correctly. Elena why don't you come into the kitchen and help me."

Elena rose and went into the kitchen upon her mother's request. The moment they entered the kitchen, Elena felt her mother's gentle hand rest on her shoulder.

* * *

"How are you holding up?"

Elena's mother knew Elena better then most anyone else. It didn't matter that time and space became a constant barrier for their relationship. Miranda Gilbert could read her daughter and she was also fiercely protective. As the questions progressed through the evening Miranda had watched it take its toll on her daughter. Miranda had insisted that Elena come home for at least a few days when she heard about Jax, her daughter's bodyguard that was shot. For a moment she wondered if being out on the road was still a safer and better place for her daughter.

"I didn't prepare myself for this."

Elena's voice sounded so weak, so dejectedly broken, it broke Miranda's heart.

"Would you like me to send them home?"

"No, I still need to talk to Damon."

Miranda did the only thing left she knew and she hugged her daughter, tightly against her. It was only thirty seconds and she heard the gentle sobs come from the head that currently lay against her shoulder. As Miranda Gilbert rubbed her daughter's back she looked up and saw Damon Salvatore hidden by the shadows of the door. If his eyes hadn't looked so conflicted and torn, if her daughter wouldn't be upset by her actions, she would have went over and given him a piece of her mind. She didn't care whether it was a boy who had been given a rough go at things or not, nobody made her daughter cry. So she just continued to rub her daughters back.

* * *

Damon didn't know what got into him. The night was going exactly as he had wanted it too. Andie was being completely invasive and personal, hidden behind her polite smile Elena looked miserable. Elena looked miserable, the thought left a bad aftertaste. To go from miserable to torture, Andie had started asking questions about Elena's past. When Damon changed the subject he wasn't sure if it was to help Elena or to avoid having to hear stories about that little brother who would be laced in any story about her past. It didn't matter if she would say his name or not. The closest she ever got to mentioning Stefan in previous interviews was her reference to a "personal friend". Even then she had changed the conversation so fast he was sure all those listening received some form of whiplash. Still, he would know where Stefan belonged in any story she would conjure up, so he had changed the subject.

The change in environment ended up being worse then the first scene. The loss of Elena left a silence that wasn't being filled. Except for the whispers of Jenna and Alaric that was to easily overheard by Damon.

"I should have never agreed to invite him"

"You and I both know he's a jerk but I agree with Elena. This may be the best option"

"He's always going to be selfish"

Damon had heard enough and had removed himself from the room. As he made his way out he heard Andie state it looked like it was her time to go. The girl could actually take a hint after all. That's when he saw them, the mother and daughter wrapped in an embrace in the kitchen. Elena looked so, broken. That's what led him to where he sat currently. On a swing, directly outside Elena Gilberts house, even though he knew he should be in his car driving home. He had planned for all this to happen and he still hated the way he felt after. Stefan didn't need to be alive to yell at his brother. Damon knew exactly what he would have said to him after this stunt.

"My parents are beginning to think your crazy."

There she stood, the blind starlet, looking at him as if she saw him. Then she made her way over and carefully sat down beside him. The silence was almost unsettling but he wasn't about to be the one to break it. Damon just sat there and tried to convince himself that he was feigning indifference.

"You know what I've been thinking a lot about? The first day of freshman year, do you remember?"

Damon tried to think back when she was a freshman he had been a junior. His focus that year had been on a girl in his class, Katherine. She ended up having a weird infatuation with his brother. It made for ill feelings towards that little brother of his. That was the same year he attempted to take Elena away from his little brother. It didn't last long before he backed off, but she didn't need to know any of that.

"I had that guy who wouldn't leave me alone."

She always had guys that wouldn't leave her alone. It was the curse of being Elena with her compassion and he was quite certain those looks could kill.

"Remember that day in the parking lot? You were totally my hero."

* * *

_"Look, Kol I'm flattered but I can't go on a date with you."_

_Kol currently had Elena trapped between his two arms and up against her car, she had recently tried to enter. The way he was looking at her made her feel uncomfortable and she squirmed in hopes to be released._

_"I don't understand, its just one date."_

_Elena looked around the deserted parking lot. There was nobody there to rescue her from the situation. In all reality he could do anything he wanted and nobody would be here to stop him. She was taking up self-defense the moment she got home and looked through her phone book._

_"Hey Elena"_

_There Damon Salvatore stood looking at her in his leather jacket and dark jeans. Reminding Elena exactly why she thought the older Salvatore brother was so attractive. Of course she would never say anything, Stefan would freak out, she was sure. The brothers acted as if they didn't like each other but Stefan always did care about Damon's feelings and Damon had a constant desire to be seen as adequate in the eyes of his brother. Everybody knew that he would never be seen as adequate in the eyes of their father. Elena couldn't imagine her father saying the things to her that she had overheard being said to Damon by his. No wonder he had this macho bad boy complex._

_"Damon can't you see were in the middle of something."_

_That seemed to strike a nerve with Damon and he approached them._

_"All I see is you messing with my girl Elena."_

_Elena watched as they both stood and stared intently at each other. It was as if they were fighting a battle of the wills. Finally Kol removed his hands and turned away without making a sound. It was mindboggling how intimidating Damon could be without even saying a word._

* * *

"I remember, I later made sure he understood just what would happen if he messed with you again."

Elena didn't know that part. She noticed that Kol came to school the next week with a black eye but people said he wasn't talking.

"You hate working for your Dad don't you?" Elena continued

"I'm not really an office type of guy, but it is all I got right now."

"You would quit if you could?"

"Elena, what are you trying to get at"

Elena took a deep breath; she didn't know why it was so hard to ask Damon a simple question.

"I was wondering if you would go on tour with me, as my body guard."

"Why do you need me? Don't you already have one?"

"My body guard was recently shot. I want somebody who I trust."

Somebody is currently stalking me and I'm afraid they want to kidnap me, is what she should have added. Silence followed and instinctively she threw her arm over to his side of the swing to make sure that he was still there. Elena wasn't sure if feeling his leg brought her comfort or alarm. It had been awhile since somebody had turned her down but she knew if anybody would it would be Damon.

"Damon?"


	5. Dancing with Damon

Damon pulled open the door to the dance studio at the edge of Mystic Falls. He wouldn't have been able to say the building even existed a week ago. Now, since he had agreed to the bodyguard job, he had become quite familiar with the small dance hall and adjoining offices.

One of the many reasons that Damon decided he was going to quit today. As Damon saw it, Elena didn't even need somebody guarding her. People had approached her only a few times since Damon had started. Mostly little children. It was officially more boring then his job he had quit with his father. The only reason he had stayed around this long is because of the dancers. Specifically it was because of all the women dancing in the studio that he was entering.

He had spent one of the afternoons talking up one of the dancers, Vicki. There had been an intense process of finding the dancers. It had been a daylong audition and only the top ten had been invited to join the tour. Apparently it was a dream job. Damon didn't see why they thought it was good. Klaus forced the dancers to practice eight hours a day while they were still in Mystic Falls. Stating that once they went back on tour they couldn't forget any of their moves. Elena spent two of those hours with them, practicing. Making sure that nobody was taking a misstep and running into a blind Elena. Elena pulled off a few simple dance moves as well. Those two hours a day however were not enough for Damon to back out of his decision.

He may have second guessed his decision for a moment when he walked in on the dancers where all the girls were doing a move that caused them all to throw their leg straight above there head. _Damon Focus. _Damon couldn't spot Elena. He pulled out his phone and looked at the numbers that told him the time. According to her schedule, Elena was supposed to be at dance studio fifteen minutes ago. She may be a lot of things but she had yet to be late. Turning around and making his way out of the dance hall so that he could focus, he then found Elena's number and pressed call. Two rings and it went to voice mail. He hung up and called again only to be sent to voice mail after one ring. Which meant that Elena was ignoring him. That irritated Damon more then it probably should have. Causing for him to try a different route and he attempted the number he had been given to get in contact with Bonnie.

"Hello?"

"Do you know where Elena is?" Damon asked, not in the mood for pleasantries.

"Damon? Why are you just looking for her now?"

"Well because she's not at the dance hall and she's ignoring my calls."

Damon ran his open hand through his jet-black hair. The girl was beyond agitating and not helping his mood in any sense.

"You were supposed to meet her an hour ago at her house." Bonnie didn't sound very happy herself.

"Like a lot can happen between her house and the dance studio." Damon's teeth were now gritted together.

"Apparently, a lot can happen." Bonnie emphasized on the 'a lot'.

"Ok, enough with the attitude, do you know where she is or should I put out an apb?"

There was a moment's pause and Damon could hear Bonnie sigh through the phone. It was as if she was debating whether to tell him something. Damon was close to hanging up the phone and forcing the answers out of Bonnie in person. He always had been good at intimidation. Before he could make any rash decisions Bonnie responded.

"She never works today and she also likes to be left alone."

Damon's mind went into overdrive as he tried to figure out what was so special about the day. It wasn't her birthday and it wasn't any holiday that he knew about. Then it came to him. Of course she wouldn't work today. He had struggled three days ago but this was her day because of her own injuries from the accident. It had taken her time to wake up and even more time for her parents to finally tell Elena that Stefan hadn't made it. Damon hung up the phone without saying anything else. He knew exactly where to find Elena.

* * *

He quietly turned off the car and watched. There she sat with her flawless skin and beautiful long brown hair. She sat facing a small wooden cross. The cross had been placed at the intersection two years ago. Straining his eyes he realized that Elena had tears streaming down her face. Even three streets down he could tell that Elena was crying. He would never make Elena cry. It was just a matter of time and Elena would see that they were meant for each other. It wouldn't be long before she would see him. It was only a matter of time.

The song changed on his CD player and he closed his eyes to listen the angelic voice. After he opened his eyes, something caught his eye and he realized somebody was approaching Elena. It was Elena's new bodyguard. The scene caused a roll of the eyes; the new bodyguard was worse then that Jax character, he had no idea how to protect the beautiful starlet. Only he knew how to truly protect her.

* * *

"You're not being very safe for a girl who thinks she needs a bodyguard."

Elena looked over startled even though Damon had tried to warn her he was approaching. The look on Elena's face was all Damon needed to convince him that he was not going to quit. At least not today. Now that he realized he couldn't quit Damon froze. He was not very good at girls and tears. Usually he wouldn't bother dealing with girls that were being emotional. This wasn't any girl though. This was Elena, his brother's best friend. Even if his brother was dead, Damon felt he at least owed her a shoulder to cry on.

So, Damon sat down and wrapped his arm around her small shoulders. To his surprise Elena responded by placing her head on his shoulder. The tears began to fall onto his leather jacket. He could feel her shaking against him. He tried to think of something to say. There was nothing that he had wanted people to say when he was grieving the loss of his brother. He was a more bury the feelings and do a lot of self-destructive actions type of griever. Which is why they both sat silently together for little under a half an hour.

"I never told him." Elena finally broke the silence.

"Never told him what?"

"That I loved him and I did with all my heart. I just never told him." Elena then broke down in another set of tears.

"You didn't need to tell him, he knew. Don't worry he knew." Damon whispered in her ear as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

A stranger could have seen that Elena and Stefan loved each other. Damon always thought his brother was more in love with Elena then Elena was with Stefan. The technicalities didn't seem to matter anymore though.

"Lets go get something to eat."

Damon couldn't just sit around and do nothing. He also wanted to get Elena out of this funk. For months Damon had wished that Elena would feel pain. It appeared that Elena was growing on Damon and just in time. Grieving the loss of Stefan was soon going to be the least of their problems.


	6. Evenings of Elegance

Damon looked himself over through his reflection that showed against the picture that hung in the hallway of the hotel. He wasn't one to often wear something so formal. The tie had become rather constricting and the jacket made his already hot blood boil. Klaus had ordered that Elena make an appearance at a movie premiere in New York. She had asked if Damon would go as her date, she had been sure to clarify that it was just as friends. It did not go over well with Klaus but Damon couldn't say that he was complaining. Damon would have gone anyway as her bodyguard. Which still was a top contender for most boring job on the history of the planet. He decided against quitting though. It appeared that he was slowly losing his will to deny Elena anything that she wanted. He rationalized by telling himself that any heterosexual male would be crazy to turn down an opportunity to constantly watch the beautiful Elena Gilbert. He didn't have his head so deep in the sand that he didn't know she was the fantasy girl for half the male population. If he ran into half those creeps he was sure his bodyguard job would be a lot more interesting

"Hey your late"

Bonnie, Elena's personal assistant, glared at Damon as he stood outside the door with his fist up, prepared to knock.

"The premiere starts at 7"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and gently pushed him back in the hall. Barely giving Damon a chance to see Elena standing with Caroline rushing around her. Obviously trying to fix an invisible blemish.

"There will be no talking at all. Let Elena answer the questions and whatever you do don't loose your cool."

He scoffed at the spitfire in front of him. Damon may not have all his stuff in order but he knew how to stay in control, well at least he liked to pretend.

"Listen Damon I'm serious. I don't know why she thinks its smart to take you but you got to know the photographers are ruthless. No talking unless they speak directly to you."

Before Bonnie could finish her little rant the door again opened and there stood Elena. She wore a one sleeve, form fitting, hot pink dress that ended mid thigh. Damon's breath caught for a moment.

"Elena, you look. You look incredible."

A small smile formed on Elena's lips and she made her way towards him. Damon couldn't help but reach for her and pull her closer to him by gently tugging at her elbow. He brought his mouth up close to her ear, any excuse to have her skin against his.

"Really Elena drop dead gorgeous"

He whispered softly and watched Elena blush and cast her eyes to the ground. This was going to be one fun evening.

* * *

Damon's hand subconsciously tightened around Elena's torso. His feeble attempt to protect her from the loud shouts being thrown at them. The flashes were bright but they obviously had no affect on her. It was the words that bothered him; all the insults the journalists threw at her in a not so subtle attempt to cause a reaction. It made him feel guilty. Guilty for all of those horrible thoughts that had been festering away at him for the past year. It had taken him less then an hour with Elena and he questioned his suspicions that fame had turned her into something he couldn't stand. He wouldn't realize till later that the fame was changing her. The words the photographers said were slowly chipping away at the once vibrant young teen. Before that could happen Bonnie motioned for the couple to step up to a camera. Bonnie quietly whispered something in Elena's ear. Damon watched in awe as Elena greeted the man with the microphone by name. He had obviously spoken with her before and started the interview with asking her who she was wearing. The man continued by raving how 'fabulous' she looked in it. Damon knew the man wasn't lying. Elena responded with few words but smiled graciously at his overt compliments.

"Now who is on your arm this evening?"

"A friend"

Taking the hint the man moved on to a different line of questions. He spoke with her about the movie and her songs that had made it on the soundtrack. Elena kept her answers short and simple and rather vague. Damon, surprising even himself, stayed silent, as Bonnie had asked. He stayed silent for Elena and because he was half lost in another world. It was interesting seeing an interview from this side. It was interesting to know that Elena, guarded and shy, was coming off as proud and 'to cool for you'. He knew because that was his previous view of the young adult starlet. Bonnie then approached them and directed them to continue the walk down the carpet.

The rest of the walk was generally the same and Elena was occasionally asked to take pictures without Damon. If he hadn't been so close he wouldn't have noticed the wave of anxiety that always washed over her. It was always short lived but it became exceedingly obvious to Damon that she really didn't like the event. He couldn't really say that he was a fan either. From the mindset of a man who was paid to protect her, it wasn't really a safe environment. After three more interviews and too many pictures to count they finally made it to the entrance. Damon was about to finally release Elena and allow her to walk on her own but instead she moved her arm to loop through the hole his bent elbow had made. She then quickly leaned towards him and whispered.

"I really am thankful you walked with me even if I'm sure you hated it."

"How could I hate getting my pictures taken with a beautiful girl? Elena, I never thought you were one to assume."

Elena's cheeks turned pink in response and Damon had to hold himself back from kissing her rosy cheek. It wasn't because they were standing in front of clusters of photographers; it was because she was his brother's girl. What kind of man would he be to go after his dead brother's girl?

* * *

Elena breathed a sigh of relief when she finally pulled off her heals. They were incredibly high and she was sure they were cutting off circulation to her toes. The night had gone better then she had expected. She hated answering questions and having everybody take pictures of her. Sometimes she wondered why anybody cared. For some reason because they listened to her in the privacy of their own home they deserved to know what happened in the privacy of hers.

She sighed to herself as she dragged her hand along the wall and made her way towards the bathroom. It was a highlight of her evening. Getting the chance to wash off all of the make-up that had been painted on her face. She couldn't see it but it always felt good to wipe a soapy washcloth across her face after a long day. It wasn't really a long day, sitting and watching a movie after all the hupla, but it wasn't really something she would have volunteered to do. Damon had been very sweet through the entire thing. Whenever there was a lull in actors talking he would lean over and explain what was happening. She could only imagine how bothersome that would be when watching an action film. It reminded her of something that Stefan would have done.

Elena's hands felt across the granite counter top of the bathroom for where she had placed her soap. She had removed it from her bathroom bag when they had first arrived at the hotel earlier that morning. She stopped when it was no longer granite that her hand was touching, it was paper, and in that moment her heart stopped. There shouldn't be paper on her bathroom counter. It didn't make any sense unless it was what she feared. Unless it was a letter. Under further examination she realized her name had been placed in the center neatly in brail. It was one of the few letters that she could read on her own. Her palms began to sweat and her breathing became uneven because a letter written in brail and found in Elena's personal quarters was always from _him_.

Sucking in her breath she picked up a blanket and decided to rip it like a band-aid. There was no reason to worry the others. The first few she had showed the others and they could do nothing to help. Mason had said it wasn't anything to worry about, just another crazy fan.

_You looked beautiful tonight_

_Too bad I wasn't the man on your arm…_

_One Day_

Along with the card came three almost slippery papers, three pictures. She wondered what the pictures were of. Before her imagination could take over somebody knocked at the door. Elena quickly placed the card and pictures down before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

"Elena we need to talk"

"Klaus you scared me. What do you need?"

Elena placed her hand over her heart and tried to calm her already unsteady heart. She forgot that he always was insisting that he have the ability to enter her room. Privacy no longer existed in her world.

"We can't cancel anymore shows. Madison Square Garden is in two weeks. Its time to get back on the road."

She wanted to argue and tell him how she didn't feel safe anymore. Elena wanted to say how she had stopped enjoying performing months ago. It was weird to no longer enjoy singing. She didn't say of that though because that was selfish and Elena couldn't be selfish. It had been the promise she made to Stefan at his funeral. She had always been so selfish when Stefan was around and she wouldn't let his death be in vain.

"One more week?"

"No, tomorrow night you have a concert in Pennsylvania."

There was no response but she heard the footsteps and the door close and knew that Klaus had left. Leaving no argument for future debate.


	7. Friend and Foe

Caroline had her arm wrapped through the hole that was formed from Elena's bent elbow as they walked through the doors to the local diner. The group had spotted it on the way to the most recent concert destination. They had all claimed to Elena that it looked quiet and quaint. It was a restaurant where they could go and get through a meal with only the chance of a handful of autographs and conversations with fans. Most people weren't looking for a young starlet in a restaurant where the food was drenched in grease and no magazine article that called it 'top notch'. It was these restaurants Elena and a few of her team would come to and wind down from after a concert. No matter the hour it was nearly impossible to sleep right after a large show.

The adrenaline rushed the length of her body as the crowd screamed out the lyrics to songs she had written. Consequently, Elena walked into the restaurant with Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Mason, and Damon. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand land on her lower back. It wasn't the hand she had become so accustomed to, the large calloused hand, Damon's hand. The first night back on tour and Damon had been introduced to his first mob. Apparently the hotel she was residing at had been leaked and the photographers were waiting for her exit. Elena had always remained private about her life outside singing and apparently the photographers thought that any shot of her was coveted. Or maybe they all just wanted a chance to catch her without any make up on. The very idea was humorous because Elena could almost feel the wrath of Caroline, Klaus, or even Bonnie from even the hypothetical scenario. She may be known around the world but those three had no problem telling her what they thought. Still the photographers sat and they waited. Most times she got from the door of the hotel to the door of the vehicle before they could do any damage. That particular day however she had been going to walk and get coffee with Damon. Nobody had warned her that they were standing outside and nobody could blame Damon because nobody could really understand or be prepared until they experienced their first encounter with the 'leeches of Hollywood'. Even with his lack of experience Damon had handled himself with incredible self-control. It was mere seconds before she had felt his arm wrap around her waist and not let go until they were through the group of people that had encased their personal space. Elena was pleasantly surprised when Damon shouted no snide remarks. Everyone knew that he was quick with his words especially when he was upset and she knew he was obviously upset because of the way his grip at her side continuously got stronger. Then they had got to the coffee shop and it took Elena five minutes to even get him talking. Once he did talk he expressed just what he thought of the photographers and their profession. He did not like them, at all.

So it really shouldn't have come as a surprise when Damon no longer let her walk anywhere on her own. She knew this because he constantly had her hand on her back or was taking a stray hair and tucking it behind her ear. It did surprise her when he moved into her tour bus. Not because it was something she didn't expect him to do but because he didn't even ask her. The first night they were back on the bus he had just stayed and had yet to actually leave.

Elena may not admit it but she liked that. His undeniably protective side was endearing. The only time he had agreed to let her out of his sight was after she had finally agreed to go on a date with Mason. The only reason Elena had agreed was because Tyler had asked her. He was still desperately trying to win Caroline back and he said it would be a perfect cover to take her out. They would come as a buffer for the obviously horrible match of Mason and Elena, the monstrosity that everyone could see but apparently Mason. So they had all gone on a 'double date' that was fake for everyone but apparently Mason. Elena later found out that he had begged Damon to not go with them. Apparently a bodyguard wasn't very suitable for a first date and Damon had agreed because he 'felt sorry for the poor guy'.

Elena wished that Damon handled it how he seems to handle everything else, by doing whatever he wanted. Her heart sank a little at the idea that maybe he had done exactly what he wanted. Taking some time away from her. He then had a free evening to do whatever he wanted, including making friends with other girls. It didn't actually matter if she was there or not because he had showed her countless times that he had no problem talking with other girls in front of her. There was a girl who had come to interview Elena after one of her concerts and Elena had been close to forgotten after the second question, the reporter was smitten with Damon Salvatore. It was those times in particular that she remembered just how attractive Damon had always been. Way back when she was in middle school she even remembered having one of those little girl crushes on him. It was different now though. She no longer just said hello to him with a sudden blush while passing him on the way to Stefan's room. Now she felt as if they never stopped talking. It seemed they had unknowingly formed a friendship and she thoroughly enjoyed their conversations. Even if the conversation was just about Damon's craving for a good home cooked meal, a complaint he made regularly. Elena just talking with him and that is why her heart dropped slightly when Mason put his hand on her back and guided her into the booth.

It only took a few minutes for everyone to sit down and for the waitress to take their order. The group fell into the normal small chat and banter and it felt comfortable, it felt normal.

"I think I may win the bet tonight. Blondie is wearing a pretty big grin."

Elena jumped slightly from the feel of Damon's breath against the skin on the back of her neck. It had taken Damon one night with Caroline before he officially started calling her 'Blondie'. It had taken a week before he asked about the history between Tyler and Caroline. It was complicated and Elena didn't feel comfortable sharing how Tyler had been drunk and made out with one of the back up dancers. Caroline had been devastated and before they could work things out Klaus had seemingly 'swept her off her feet'.

It was easy to remember how Damon had responded when Elena had hesitated in answering his questions. He had laughed and told her that it didn't matter. He said it didn't matter because before the end of the tour he was sure they would be back together. Said that Tyler was not the only one who still held old feelings. Elena was convinced that Caroline was to in love with Klaus to go back to Tyler and that is how the bet was formed. If they got back together on tour Elena owed Damon dinner and if they didn't Damon promised to cook for Elena.

"I guess we will have to see."

Elena whispered back and gave a slight giggle.

The rest of the evening went fairly the same. Damon whispered, Elena laughed, and somehow everything was right in the world.

* * *

She everything I ever wanted

and everything I need

she's everything to me

yeah she's everything to me

Damon took the whole paper and wanted to throw it out. He hated what this girl was doing to him. She had him trying to write a song. He was Damon Salvatore and he was writing a love song. It irritated him even more that he couldn't get anything but the chorus and the tune. He had so much he wanted to say. So much he knew he could never tell her. So he tried to write a song. She always looked so peaceful when she wrote, he thought maybe it could bring him peace too. He had learned the guitar when he was fifteen. It seemed like a good way to pick up chicks at the time.

"Hello?"

Damon looked up to see Elena standing there in pajama pants and a tshirt. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed and was rather apprehensive. He should have thought about the fact it was midnight and obviously the sound of his guitar would travel in their tour bus.

"Hey, its just me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Her whole body visibly relaxed when he spoke and she shrugged her shoulders. Then she walked over and sat beside him, curling her feet underneath her.

"I wasn't really able to sleep anyway. I didn't know you played guitar."

"I haven't in a while."

"I've never heard that tune before."

"I made it up. I guess I'm trying to see what all this fuss about song writting is."

The comment made Elena smile and in return made Damon smile. Not so much at the comment but at her, just her.

"Can I hear it?"

"I barely have a chorus."

"I can help if you want."

Damon wanted to say no, absolutely never, but she looked so happy and he was afraid she would go back to bed if he said no. He just wanted to spend at least a few more minutes with her. So he began to play and he watched as she listened so intently.

"That girl sounds pretty special"

"You have no idea."

For a second the smile disappeared off the face of the girl he adored. Just long enough for the idea to swirl around in his head that she didn't know he was talking about her. The smile then returned and she continued

"It sounds country"

"Yeah, I guess I was raised on country."

Then for the next two hours the two sat and wrote a song. Damon loved the way her face lit up when she thought of "She's a saturn with a sunroof". Or how she profusely complimented him when Damon came up with "She's the wooden rocking chair I want rocking right beside me". Then they finished but neither made any attempt to get up from the couch. For a second Damon was tempted to tell her that the song was about her. That she had stolen his heart and he knew it would never return to him. Only then he spotted one of the pictures hanging on the wall. It was Stefan and Elena. She looked so happy and the sparkle in his brothers eye just taunted him. His brother may be dead but the feelings he felt for her still stung of betrayal.

"Do you have any other paper? This one looks a little messy."

He needed to stop the thoughts that were reaking havoc.

"Second drawer on the the left"

She pointed. He stood up and opened the drawer and then he noticed letters shoved in the same drawer. Minding his own business was never something he had mastered. So he pulled one out and as he did a picture slipped out of the fold and it floated to the ground. He lifted it and looked at the picture. It was Elena, she was obviously in her room and she was obviously undressing. Anger flooded passed his emotions of worry.

"Who sent these letters to you Elena?"

The anger in his tone being in no way hidden. He watched as she visibly tensed. She got the same look in her eyes as when that group of people closed in around her. The situation she had specifically told him terrified her. For a moment he felt a tinge of guilt. Thats when he realized, Damon would willingly let Elena hate him for all of eternity, if that meant she would be safe.

"I don't know who sent them."

"Why are you still on tour? He obviously has access to this bus if he got pictures of you changing!"

Elena's face suddenly told Damon his giant miscalculation. She didn't know that the pictures were of her or she at least didn't know they were of her changing.

"They never said. I mean I didn't know."

Damon was angry and he realized he had wasted enough time. Elena had a threat and he was going to end it.

"Who told you and what did they tell you?"

"Mason, he just said they were pictures of me."

"How long have they been coming? There are at least a dozen in here?"

"Three months now."

Damon then exited the tour bus without another word. Three words were his full drive. Mason was dead!

He heard in his anger, Elena calling his name. For a moment Damon considered to keep walking. Ignore the voice and possibly ask forgiveness later but then he realized she was walking towards him. She was blind and walking in the dark with a person stalking her. Damon quickly turned around and rushed back to her side.

"Elena, go back to bed."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk with Mason."

Elena reached out and put her hand on his bicep. Unknowingly she slightly calmed Damon down.

"It's not his fault."

"He kept some vital information. You kept some vital information from me Elena."


	8. Grace Since Gradeschool

"You kept vital information Elena."

Elena looked down at her hands as she felt the guilt rise up like a clump in her throat. She could hear the sound of anger and betrayal that seeped through Damon's statement. It hadn't occurred to her that the secret would cause such anger.

"It wasn't important."

The excuse sounded lame even to Elena as she made it. She knew that it was not an excuse he would accept either.

"How can I protect you from a threat I didn't even know was there. This guy is obviously obsessed with you!"

There was a moment of silence before Damon spoke again.

"Or maybe that's just it, you have some sick desire to have people worship the ground you walk on. You don't want to get rid of the stalker. That is pretty twisted Elena"

Damon had begun to yell and a sudden sob escaped Elena's lips. The idea that Damon could think so low of her, it hit one of her deepest fears. The fear that a person she truly cared about saw her as a starlet who was just after the fame, after the lime light.

"That's not true. I couldn't stand the idea of you getting hurt too. My last bodyguard is dead because he obviously knew too much!"

Elena felt as Damon placed a strong hand on either shoulder and shook her lightly. It didn't stop her cries but only seemed to make them worse. She had not asked for any of this.

"I'm calling your bluff Elena, because if you were so scared why did you ask me to be your bodyguard. My job is to protect you not the other way around. Why did you even ask me if you don't actually want me to do my job?"

* * *

Damon was angry. He was known for getting angry but rarely was it directed towards Elena. Even then he did not think it was actually directed towards Elena. It was directed towards Mason for lying. It was directed towards whoever had taken those photos and written those letters. It was directed towards whoever knew about the stalker and still allowed her on the tour. And he was mad at Elena for goodness sake for apparently risking her life for his because he didn't actually believe she had lied to him. Elena would be one to be a selfless pain and that infuriated him. So he held her between his hands and he yelled at her. He didn't care if she got angry and hated him for the rest of the tour.

Ok, he did care if she would hate him for the rest of the tour. It would crush him if she hated him for the rest of the tour. But she was Elena and protecting her far outweighed his own desire for his happiness.

"You have been doing your job. Look, he hasn't done anything. The letters and photos are harmless."

"Obviously he isn't harmless if he is the reason you think your previous bodyguard is dead. "

"Exactly, he killed Jax. He told me that he killed Jax and how could I let that happen to you! I should have never asked you to come!"

Elena had suddenly gone from silent tears to shouting right back at him. Damon would have lied if he said her last sentence didn't hurt him.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have."

With that Damon dropped his hands and forced himself to walk away. Too much time had already been wasted during the time he hadn't known about the stalker. He wasn't going to waste anymore.

* * *

Elena knew that she was being cliché. Running after him in the middle of the road to explain. Like some romance film that had the predictable ending. This wasn't some film. This was a life, this was her life and for the second time in her life she thought she might lose her best friend. She was going to lose another Salvatore brother. Except this time somehow it felt like it would be worse. Stefan never chose to leave her. Or maybe it was worse because the relationship between Damon and Elena was of a different nature then Elena and Stefan. Stefan would always protect her. Till his very last day Stefan was protecting her. Damon was different, he was slightly dangerous and never afraid of hurting her feelings. Still Elena needed to let Damon know why she loved and needed him so fiercely. She needed him to know why she chose him.

That's why when she felt the familiar arms wrap around her body and drag her off to the side. When she heard that beautiful man ask her what she was doing in the middle of the road. When he asked her if maybe she really did just want to die. All Elena could do was burrow into his chest and rub the scar on her hand as she whispered

"You always save me."

_Stefan was laughing as he raced up the hill with Elena hot on his trail. They had just finished building a fort out of pillows and blankets at Elena's house. When Stefan saw the clock that hung on the wall. They had just learned to know the difference between the long and short hand. Elena still got them confused but Stefan helped her. Stefan also knew what the clock currently told him. He was late. Damon had promised Stefan they would go to their favorite tree at four. It was a promise whispered between brothers to drown out the argument they were forced to hear. So when Stefan saw the long hand at four and the short hand at one he grabbed Elena's hand and told her there was something cool they were going to see. She always loved seeing cool things._

_Damon had already been upset that his brother was late. He had told himself there were better things he could have been doing. Deep down he knew that there weren't things he would rather be doing. Then when Damon saw his brother's little girlfriend he got mad. This was their favorite tree. Damon also knew that if Elena left than so would his brother. Knowing that it may also soon get dark and their parents didn't allow them in the woods by themselves when it was soon dark. So instead of telling the girl to leave he decided they were going to take the scenic route or what Damon thought to be the hardest route. He watched as his brother helped push back tree branches for her and hold her hand to help her get over a log. So when they got to the creek he decided he was out of patience. Instead of walking along the creek till they reached the bridge. He told them they had to jump across the rocks, the slippery rocks. He had called Elena a baby when she started to cry and state that she was scared. She stated she didn't like how fast the water was rushing. He huffed and began to continue his journey on his own when Stefan had gone back to help her. He had just jumped off a rock and realized nobody saw it and then he heard the scream. The blood curtling scream, the splash of water, and Stefan scream her name. He raced back and the weight of guilt was soon to come, he was sure. Damon had nothing against the girl. She always shared her cookies and she was pretty. He didn't actually want her to get hurt. Stefan began screaming for him and he could hear crying. Finally he made it to the spot he had left them. Stefan lay on his stomach at the edge with his arm outstretched grabbing onto Elena's hand. Elena was nearly submerged in the water and Damon knew the current was too strong. Damon grabbed a large branch and ran to the edge where a nearby tree stood. He grabbed the tree and shoved the stick to the girl telling her to grab on. Clawing at the ground was soon not going to be enough for Stefan to stay on solid ground and they all knew it. So the girl grabbed for the stick first with her right hand and then her left hand slipped from Stefan's and she was forced to grab with both. Damon screamed for his brother who was quickly scrambling to his feet. Damon told him to help pull the stick. Finally pulling the little girl close enough to the shore that she could clamor out._

_Elena had been terrified. The adrenaline was still coursing through her veins when Stefan and Damon got her to the shore. That day, she was convinced she had faced death. She was also convinced that if Damon hadn't been there she would have never survived. That's why Damon was the one she swiftly wrapped her arms around and held as she let the big hot tears trail down her scrapped up cheeks. Elena could hear Damon whisper apology after apology. They were all so relieved, all so exhausted, all running on adrenaline that they didn't notice. They didn't notice how the branch had punctured her skin and caused blood. The only bruise that would not heal from that day. The thing that for some reason became a source of comfort for Elena as she grew up._

_The scar that would become a constant reminder that Damon had always been saving her._ _Saving her before she was a famous singer._

* * *

Damon held her like he did that day when she was a little girl and her tears began to flow. He held her as she apologized over and over. He held her when her phone began to buzz with worry. He held her until her breathing became even and he noticed that her eyes had fallen closed. Then he gently picked up his wounded girl and carried her to his car. Tomorrow he would fight her monsters both real and imaginary but today,

today he would hold her.


End file.
